


【Riddle×Harry】依存症

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※短篇完結
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682
Kudos: 1





	【Riddle×Harry】依存症

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※短篇完結

大戰結束後，哈利當上了正氣師，獨自一個人住在古里某街。  
在一切混亂結束後的幾天，他向金妮提出了分手，他告訴她他需要一些個人空間好好休息一陣子，而金妮只是點點頭接受他的說法。從那以後他就鮮少跟金妮見面，跟榮恩妙麗也越來越少聯絡。  
他也不明白自己為什麼要拒絕跟所有人往來，當佛地魔徹底消失的那一瞬間，他非但沒有因為不用再戰鬥而覺得高興，而是感到一陣深沉的空虛與無力感，猶如海浪般鋪天蓋地襲捲而來，讓他幾乎差點站不住腳。當身旁的所有人都因為佛地魔死去的事實大聲歡呼互相擁抱彼此的時候，他只是一個人盯著剛剛那個男人拿著魔杖與他對峙的位置，不過是幾分鐘之前的事，現在卻是空蕩蕩的什麼也沒剩下——那一片刻他不知道自己在想什麼，為什麼沒像其他人一樣為佛地魔死亡這件事感到開心。也許他只是太累了，已經沒力氣再去做任何反應。

在那之後哈利常常夢到他殺死佛地魔的片段，那個男人猙獰痛苦的神情一次又一次的出現在他的夢境，半夜突然被夢嚇到驚醒的次數他已經無力再去計算。他想也許是殺了瑞斗讓他的心底有點愧疚才老是夢到他們激烈對峙的畫面，縱使佛地魔殺了無數人是個不折不扣的大壞蛋，但是他畢竟親手殺死了一個人，身為人類的道德感讓他無法接受自己的所作所為。  
當他因為作了夢很難再次入睡的時候，他會起身走到廚房拿出一瓶紅酒和玻璃杯給自己倒上一杯，冰涼的液體含著酒精成份滑入他的喉嚨裡，他便能感到原本昏昏沉沉的身體舒緩了一些。

這天深夜哈利依然像之前的每個夜晚一樣來到廚房取出紅酒與杯子想喝上幾杯，才剛放到餐桌上，很久沒人造訪的這棟屋子大門響起了一道輕快的敲門聲。古里某街12號被施下好幾道屏障咒和古老的防護措施，不管是麻瓜還是一般巫師都看不到這棟房屋，只可能是知道這棟屋子存在的熟人才可能上門來訪。  
哈利抽出魔杖低聲唸出路摸思，在一片黑暗中藉著魔杖前端的光亮來到玄關處，這種時間會是誰突然來找他？或許是榮恩或妙麗有急事要找他？

推開大門的那一剎那他以為自己是不是還沒從惡夢中醒過來——那個本應該被他殺死的男人，佛地魔，以二十歲左右的年輕姿態好端端的站在他的眼前。

這是他的另一個惡夢？還是他的幻覺？抑或是其實佛地魔沒有被他真正的殺死並且現在又復活了想找他報仇？？

哈利的腦袋一片空白，趁他愣在那邊的時候那個男人不發一語的踏上地板，就像沒看到哈利站在那邊似的大步流星地經過哈利的身邊走進客廳。老舊的木質地板被男人踩的咯吱作響，哈利這才明白過來剛剛的那個身影不是他的惡夢或幻覺，佛地魔沒有死，他還活著…！  
大腦還未反應過來他的身體已經先行動起來快步跑到客廳，佛地魔一臉坦然的坐在他家的沙發上，他抬起眼睛環視了一周好像在打量這間房子。哈利越來越搞不懂那個男人來到這裡到底要做什麼，難道不是來殺掉他的嗎？！

「你知道你這樣一直狠瞪著人是很不禮貌的事嗎，哈利？」那個男人突然開口，不知道什麼時候佛地魔已經打量完他家的客廳，現在正面無表情地望著他。  
『對你這混帳哪裡還需要什麼禮貌？！』哈利滿腔怒火的想著，想歸想但是他沒有衝動的回佛地魔的話。哈利舉起魔杖想丟給那個男人一個惡咒，在他舉起手的那瞬間他看到佛地魔挑了挑眉，隨即他手上的魔杖就被彈飛到走廊上。哈利顧不得咒語威力之大讓他的手腕有些疼痛，他想轉身跑過去撿回魔杖卻發現他無法動彈，看來那個男人在施了繳械咒後馬上又對他施下全身鎖咒。

這真是最糟糕的情況。手無寸鐵的面對佛地魔差不多等同於全身赤裸的把自己丟進結了冰的大海一樣，只有等著被冷酷無情的咒語給弄到凌虐至死的下場。

哈利全身僵硬的看著那個男人緩緩起身，從口袋裡取出他的魔杖，挺直脊背步履從容地朝他走過來停在他的面前。佛地魔的魔杖頂在他的下巴，英俊的臉龐上勾起一抹嘲弄，「不用那麼害怕，哈利。我要是想殺你的話早在剛剛你幫我打開門的那瞬間就會毫不猶豫的賜給你一個索命咒，不會讓你還有機會可以走到我的面前試圖對我做出任何不禮貌的舉動。」

哈利惡狠狠的瞪著佛地魔的舉動，他越來越搞不清楚眼前這個男人到底想玩些什麼把戲。佛地魔的意思是他來找他並不是為了殺他？難道是想從他這裡問出什麼重要情報嗎？？

哈利原本以為接下來他會被吊起來然後接受一堆嚴刑拷打，但那個男人卻什麼也沒做。  
哈利把眼睛睜得滾圓死盯著佛地魔，他一頭霧水地看著那個男人放下魔杖，接著再度風度翩翩氣宇軒昂的走回到他剛剛坐的位置坐下，隨後原本被他放置在餐桌上的紅酒和玻璃杯穿過客廳朝他們飄浮過來，最後在佛地魔的面前停下。那個男人看似滿意地牽起嘴角勾勒出一抹完美的弧度，酒瓶自動的拔開瓶蓋為杯子注入七分滿的深紅色液體，男人優雅的拿起酒杯錯啜飲了一口，「…嗯，味道還不錯。這是布萊克家的藏酒？給你喝真是太浪費了，完全糟蹋了一瓶好酒。」

直到佛地魔的冷聲嘲諷傳入他的耳畔，哈利才回過神來。剛剛那個男人一連串優雅的流暢動作幾乎讓他看傻了眼，顯然他已經完全把這棟房子當成自己的家一樣自然得宜了。被全身鎖咒給定住無法動彈的哈利只能對著佛地魔乾瞪眼，在心裡詛咒怒罵著眼前那個光明正大侵入他家、霸佔他家的客廳、而且還大大方方的喝著他的藏酒的男人。他的身上還有羞恥心這種東西嗎？！

「就算你在心裡把我詛咒上個千萬遍或是想瞪死我，我也不會受到什麼影響，所以你何不省省力氣？」對於哈利的心裡在想些什麼佛地魔似乎總是一副瞭若指掌的樣子，哈利被這句話氣到幾欲發飆，如果他沒有被全身定住的話他發誓他一定會立刻丟給那個男人一個咒咒虐！！

當玻璃杯見底的時候佛地魔才停下品酒的動作，他不打算再為自己斟滿一杯，他好整以暇地靠在沙發的扶手上欣賞著距離他幾步之遙的那個男孩，以緩慢平穩的語調低聲說道：「我知道你現在大概有很多愚蠢的問題迫不及待的想發問，對吧？例如我為什麼沒有被你殺死、為什麼我會出現在這裡、為什麼我出現在你面前卻沒有立刻找你復仇——我就好心的為你解答一下吧。第一，那時候我確實被你殺死了，不過並不是完全的，你以為那時候你已經摧毀了所有的分靈體？？」

說到這裡那個男人停頓了一下，看到哈利驚訝的瞪大眼睛的模樣，佛地魔嘴角的嘲弄加深了，「至於我為什麼肯光臨你這棟破爛老舊的屋子，是因為我對你很感興趣——哈利．波特，你明明在各方面都遠遠不如我，法力、戰鬥的經驗、對魔法的知識，這些能力很明顯的我早就到達你一輩子都無法企及的程度，但是你卻差點可以成功地將我殺死。」那個男人微瞇起眼睛，腥紅色的雙眼閃過一抹令人不寒而慄的色彩，「雖然從預言聽起來你是我命中注定的對手，不過我從來沒有對你有任何一丁點的戒心，我也認為我沒有小看你，因為你本來就是個不值得一提的人物。不過事實證明我的確錯估了你的能力，你的身上隱藏著某種我不知道的強大力量，它足以幫你在危機時刻使出潛藏在你身上的所有法力，我對這個很感興趣。」

原本害得哈利無法動彈的全身鎖咒不知道什麼時候被佛地魔解除了，哈利動了動手指，確認自己恢復行動力之後他暗自鬆了口氣，而後怒不可遏地瞪向那個男人，「…那麼你打算做什麼？把我切開來好讓你做研究嗎？？」

佛地魔彎彎唇角，像是對哈利的話感到十分好笑，「你的想像力太豐富了，哈利。不過你剛剛的提議是挺吸引人的，當你有一天死在我的手下之後我會考慮那麼做。不過現階段，我想用另一種方式研究你——我決定暫住在這棟房子裡就近觀察你，這麼做除了有機會發掘深藏在你體內的那股不知名的力量之外，我也能隨時掌握你的行動和魔法部的行蹤。…如何？這是個很不錯的主意吧。」

哈利睜大眼睛望著那個男人，他剛剛的那番話讓哈利驚愕得嘴巴微張卻發不出一個音節。那個傢伙重生之後的腦袋構造顯然比以前還更加無法讓人理解，居然想出這麼荒謬又亂七八糟的主意。跟他一起住在這裡？！開什麼玩笑！！

哈利的額上有些青筋跳起，在他想出言怒吼反駁之前，原本被那個男人彈飛到一旁的魔杖突然飛起快速地從他身邊呼嘯而過，接著被佛地魔一手抓住。

「你的魔杖暫且由我保管，我可不希望住在這裡的每一天都要時時提防你會不會突然朝我丟幾個惡咒——雖然你那些沒用的咒語絕對不可能傷得了我，不過一一回擊你的咒語也是很麻煩的一件事，等我評估你不會隨意用魔杖對我指手畫腳之後我再把它還給你。至於我的話你大可完全放心，我現在還沒有完全恢復原本的法力，所以近期之內我還不會殺你。」男人微笑著說，無聊的把玩著哈利的魔杖，他像是想到了什麼再繼續補充：「不過你要是對我出言不遜或是有任何想對我不利的舉動的話，我會適時用咒語懲罰你一下。所以你最好乖乖聽話，跟我對話的時候有禮貌一點，否則你可能就要吃苦頭了。」

「…喂、你憑什麼自說自話自作主張的叫我要乖乖聽你的話？！」哈利終於忍無可忍的大吼了起來，「把我的魔杖還給我！還有立刻給我滾出我的屋子！！我就算瘋了我也不會跟你這種人一起生活！！」

「你沒有拒絕的權力，男孩。任何人都不得違抗我的命令。」佛地魔平靜的說道，他揮動了一下哈利的魔杖，先是讓哈利暫時發不出聲音再讓他被吊起。

男人悠然自得的翹起腿搭在另一條上，他微微抬起頭觀賞著哈利在半空中無力的拳打腳踢卻發不出抗議的可笑模樣，他揮了揮魔杖愉快的為自己再添上一杯紅酒。

往後的日子看來會非常有趣，至少能為他打發掉一點時間。

END。


End file.
